


Through His Own Eyes

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean and Mary have had a needed heart to heart.





	Through His Own Eyes

Dean hasn’t been sure how to handle Mary’s return, much less losing her again. He’s adaptable, zapped from world to world this year, but he’s still _Dean_ , Mary’s Dean. And so they talk together about Jack, about Mary’s hard-won connection to the people in a grey, grey world. It doesn’t entirely sink in, though. There are so many ways Dean’s used to staying one step ahead, acting as a shield. But this year has been a challenge; so many moving pieces, Dean’s almost lost it. 

Now he has to trust Jack to see what he needs to see.


End file.
